


The One Where Tony Works IT

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Regular Lives, Secret Identity, Short & Sweet, Steve is in art school, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tony in IT, Tony works for Stark Industries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony is having to work in the IT department of Stark Industries.And Steve is useless with his computer.Maybe the IT help line is the new matchmaking service.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	The One Where Tony Works IT

“Stark Industries tech support, this is Tony speaking how can I help you today?” He asks monotonely. He was bored out of his skull to be perfectly honest. This was his fifth shift doing tech support for his dad’s company, as punishment for skipping out on yet another fundraiser. He had to give his dad props for the creative punishment, this was so mind dumbing he may actually think twice about bailing on the next mandatory event.

“Hello? Oh this is a real person?” The voice asks on the line with a waiver in his voice.

“Yes sir, how can I help?” He asks, cracking a bit of a smile. Normally that’s a question he would expect from someone older, but guessing by his voice he’s hardly in that age bracket.

“Sorry, there were like twenty automated messages before you and I think I yelled at a few of them and somehow they started talking in French-“ The voice rambles, clearly frazzled.

“Oui misseur, we aim to please at Stark Industries.” He says in his worst French accent.

“Merci. So I’ve been trying to set up my new laptop and somehow everything is frozen. And I mean everything.” The voice explains, he can hear the faint sound of clicking in the background.

“Huh, well that definitely is not supposed to happen. I actually didn’t know they could… What exactly were you doing on it?” He asks, grabbing his laptop to begin remote access.

“I… I would rather not say.” The other voice mumbles out.

“Don’t be embarrassed sir, we all look at porn. And I’m going to be accessing your computer remotely to help resolve this issue, but I can guarantee you I’m sure I’ve seen worse. 

Yesterday I came across this bizarre furry art-“ He rambles as he types on his computer.

“It’s not porn! And are you really supposed to be telling me your IT horror stories?” The other man asks with a laugh.

“I’m just helping the customer feel more at ease by giving them perspective. So what was it that fucked up your laptop?” He asks, wondering what could possibly be that embarrassing.

The other man sighs before answering, “It was an art program. One that I may have illegally downloaded.”

“There’s the problem, didn’t your mother teach you don’t have illegally download things?” He asks with a laugh, finally gaining access to the other man’s computer. He sees the program, completely frozen with a photo in it, clearly in the middle of being edited.

“Like my mother would know how to download something.” The other man responds with a short laugh.

“Next time, I would just buy the program so you don’t mess up your very expensive computer.” He says, beginning to work on the computer. He finds solving these problems relaxing, like a puzzle he needs to shift and slide to figure out.

“In my defense, that program is stupidly overpriced and art school is already taking all of my money.” The other man states.

“Art school, very nice. New York has some great schools. Is this a photo you took?” He asks, looking closer at the photo. It’s of a blonde man, bare chested, resting on a bed. The light frames and highlights his body, while his face remains half hidden in the shadow. He may not know shit about art but he knows this photo is gorgeous. And so is the man in it.

“Ugh yeah, that’s from one of my most recent shoots. I was hoping to be able to turn it in tomorrow but then my computer decided to have a meltdown.” The other man says. He can hear the sounds of the man walking around, and what sounds like cracking open a drink.

“Well I’m going to do my best to get this all working again, can’t let you fail out of art school.” He says, his fingers racing across the keyboard.

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I’m one semester away from graduating so I’d really like to not see that all go to waste.” He says, his voice sounding smoother and slower, like he’s calming down. He can’t help but admire how smooth and reassuring it sounds, even across the phone.

“I’ve fixed worse messes than this, don’t worry.” He says, many of them having been his own.

“Well that’s good to know. How can I ever repay you?” The other man asks.

“You can tell your friend I think he’s hot.” He says with a laugh. He knows that’s hardly appropriate, but it’s been five boring days of good behavior, he deserves this.

“You think he’s hot?” The other man asks with a laugh.

“How could I not? I would describe exactly what I think is hot about him but that is not this kind of phone line.” He says, finally figuring out the errors on the computer.

“Well I’ll pass that along. I can tell you he’ll probably blush up a storm at that.” The man replies.

“I bet a blush would look good on him. I’m surprised he still gets embarrassed by a compliment, he must get them all the time.” He says, continuing to work on the computer.

“Not as often as you would think. He spends most of his time in the classroom or studio so he doesn’t exactly get out there much.” The man explains.

“A hot, studious artist, be still my beating heart.” He says, wondering if he’s going too far with all of this.

“Well that’ll make him blush even more. You know, he’ll probably wanna know what you look like. And who you are.” The other man says carefully.

“Ahhh tell your friend I’ve also been in a few photos. And he may have heard my name before.” He says, wondering how to go about this. He doesn’t want to lie, but often times he can feel the shift in people when they recognize who he is.

“Oh, do you model as well?” The other man asks.

“No… no. More like society pages.” He says, cringing at his words. He should just lie, say he’s just some IT rando. 

“Oh, like the rich people section of the newspaper? I can guarantee that my friend just throws that in the trash.” The other man says with a laugh.

“It’s adorable your friend still reads the paper.” He says, laughing as he finishes up his work on the other man’s computer.

“He’s old fashioned like that. Old fashioned enough to want to ask you on a proper date to get to know you.” The other man says slowly.

“Your friend doesn’t even know me.” He says incredously. He’d never been asked out before without someone knowing who he was, The Tony Stark. It was weird and nerve wracking and baffling.

“Well why don’t we start with your name?” The other man asks.

“Tony. My name is Tony.” He says gently.

“Good to meet you Tony. My friend will meet you at the Starbucks by the NYU campus tomorrow, say 3 o’clock?” The other man asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Tell your friend I think he’s crazy. And I’ll be there.” He responds, his face breaking out into a wide smile.

“He is crazy, but don’t worry he knows that. And he’ll be looking forward to it.” The other man says.

“So your computer is good to go, tell your friend I’ll see him soon.” He says, signing out of Steve’s laptop.

“See you then.” The other man says softly before ending the call.

He’s sitting at the Starbucks the next day, ten minutes before three, clutching his Americano like a lifeline and wondering what the hell he is doing there.

Why the hell would he accept a date with someone he didn’t know? Who didn’t know him? Had the boredom of IT driven him insane?

Suddenly, he sees Steve’s friend outside the door, helping an older woman with directions it looks like. He’s even more handsome in person, wearing a tight brown leather jacket and jeans that do insane things to his ass. But it’s also the wholesome look on his face when he listens to the woman, before pulling out a notepad of all things and writing something down. He tears it off and hands it to her, before waving to her as he turns and enters the store.

He stands up, prepared to call out the other man’s name before he realizes he never asked Steve what his friend’s name was. He was so, so dumb.

“Hey, Steve’s… friend.” He says lamely, hoping the store will suddenly be attacked by space creatures and he’ll be able to make his escape.

“Tony.” The other man says warmly.

He recognizes the voice instantly, having chatted with it for the better part of an hour yesterday.

“So, you are your friend.”He says, instantly feeling relieved and happy. Someone that sweet and that hot? It hardly seemed possible.

“I am, I’m so sorry I lied about it being my friend but I’m get kind of embarrassed-“ Steve begins to ramble.

“You don’t need to apologize. I get it. I should have told you that I was Tony Stark. Of Stark Industries.” He says, hoping this doesn’t change things.

“Oh. Oh I have seen you before!” The other man exclaims, snapping his fingers.

He cringes inside, hoping this doesn’t implode or turn awkward immediately. The second people usually knew who he was, they tended to treat him like a billionaire, playboy, genius and not just him, Tony Stark.

“Yeah, well I’m in the tabloids enough-“ He begins, feeling uncomfortable.

“No, no, you probably don’t remember but I was walking past Nobu one night and you came outside, well more fell outside you were pretty wasted and I kind of caught you and then you started petting my hair and said I looked like Captain America. Then your driver came and we managed to get you into your car safely. I didn’t even have time to mention though that your pants were ripped in that back.” Steve says, trying not to laugh as he tells the story.

“I… I am so glad I made a great first impression.” He mumbles. Well he clearly didn’t have to worry about Steve thinking he was a suave, cool playboy.

“It was very funny, and you were very sweet. But I like getting to talk to you when you’re coherent more. I see you already have a drink, can I get you a muffin or something? My mom always told me a gentleman should pay on a first date.” He says, smiling at him coyly.

“A muffin would be great. And then maybe you can tell me some embarrassing stories about yourself to make it even.” He says with a laugh, feeling relieved nothing seems to have changed between them.

“Oh Tony, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
